Desconocida
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: COMPLETO Harry es una criatura desconocida puede severus ayudarlo a averiguar quién es y quién es el nuevo person.HSD, HD, HS


Historia

Harry es una criatura desconocida severus puede ayudarle a averiguar quién es y quién es la persona nueva.

Exención de responsabilidad

NO PROPIO DE CUALQUIERA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER I AM SOLO LOS PRÉSTAMOS.

A / Cursiva N significa que está pensando

Harry se situó en los pasos de la madriguera mirando hacia el jardín.

"¿Cuál es el compañero de la materia?"

Harry se dio la vuelta para encontrar de pie detrás de él Ron

"Oh no sólo de pensar en cuando nos pondremos en contacto con la escuela"

Ron miró con sorpresa "¿por qué quieres ir a la escuela tan rápido"

Harry lo miró y luego miró a los jardines

"Hay que Hermione y yo .. me siento a la izquierda que es todo

Ron se limitó a mirarlo no puedo esperar hasta que Él derrota que no debe ser mi nombre y herm tener un buen plan por lo que tenemos toda la gloria y el pathitic niño que vivió, no obtendrás nada.

"Y su compañero usted tiene Ginny"

Harry lo miró y suspiró

"El problema con esto es ... no es necesario tomar una promesa o algo?"

Ron miró y suspiró "bien"

"Yo soy gay '

Ron se limitó a mirarlo

"El gay"

"Sí"

"Pero cuando"

Harry miró por encima del jardín y suspiró

"Bueno, yo estoy enamorado de Sev .. Snape"

"QUÉ!"

Harry hizo una mueca y se alejó en el jardín

-Al día siguiente-

Harry se estaba preparando para ir al Callejón Diagon, cuando de repente se le empujó contra la pared. Mirando por encima del hombro vio a Ginny allí parados, mirando furioso.

"¿Cómo te atreves!"

Harry miró a su

Ginny se puso a llorar

"¿Por qué Harry, ¿por qué tienes que ser gay?"

Harry miró y suspiró

"Lo siento, Ginny no podía ayudarla ... ruego que me perdones?

Ginny suspiró vasos mayores, ensanchados

"Date prisa se va"

Harry rápidamente se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hogwarts-

Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor mirando fijamente a Snape que a su vez estaba buscando en cualquier lugar, pero él.

Dumbldore se levantó y sonrió en torno a todo el mundo

"Hoy me gustaría que todos la bienvenida para recibir a un estudiante nuevo que se ha transferido de una escuela en Australia"

de repente las puertas se abrió y grandes salas de barrido en un hombre joven con el pelo largo y rubio hasta la cintura de su brillante peircing ojos azules y rasgos delicados.

Dumbldore sonrió "Me gustaría que todo el mundo para saludar a Billy que se ordenarán en este momento"

el joven tenía los ojos en él, excepto everyones Harrywho aún no había dejado que sus ojos se mueven de Snape que internen estaba mirando al chico nuevo.

el sombrero fue colocado en la cabeza. Harry finalmente arrancó hihs mirada de Snape y miró al chico nuevo.

De repente, el sombrero gritó la casa el niño estaba ción de estar en

"Griffindor"

De repente todo el mundo a lo largo de la tabla de Gryffindor empezó a aplaudir

Billy caminaba por las filas de asientos hacia la mesa viendo Harry sonrió se acercó a él y se sentó.

"Hola"

Harry le sonrió

"Hola"

Billy sonrió y extendió la mano y le tocó el brazo que hizo que Harry empieza a gritar de dolor a todos los profesores estaban corriendo hacia él y como él se desmayaba vio la cara de preocupación del profesor Snape de pie sobre él.

Harry se despertó en el mundo de dolor que él miró a su alrededor para encontrarse en el ala gran hospital ni siquiera a la semana y yo estoy aquí.

Levantó la vista hacia el sonido de personas que se acercan.

"Así parece que estás haciendo es lo que espero que nos sentimos ... ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Harry miró a sí mismo y vio que tenía las uñas largas y filosas. Jadeando, se levantó y se dirigió a un espejo y se miró

Harry notó que había crecido cinco centímetros, su pelo había crecido más, su rostro se convirtió en tan buen mozo más detallada y más. Harry abrió la boca y se dio cuenta de que había pequeños dientes afilados, Él entonces se dio cuenta de que detrás de él había crecido enormes alas de color negro.

¿Qué soy? No tengo ni idea de cómo esto ... oh ahora que recuerdo.

-Flash Back-

Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor mirando fijamente a Snape que a su vez estaba buscando en cualquier lugar, pero él.

Dumbledore se levantó y sonrió en torno a todo el mundo

"Hoy la bienvenida Me gustaría que todos a saludar a un estudiante nuevo que se ha transferido de una escuela en Australia"

de repente las puertas se abrió y grandes salas de barrido en un hombre joven con el pelo largo y rubio hasta la cintura de su brillante penetrantes ojos azules y rasgos delicados.

Dumbledore sonrió "Me gustaría que todo el mundo para saludar a Billy que se ordenarán en este momento"

el joven tenía los ojos de todos en él, excepto Harry que todavía no había dejado que sus ojos se mueven de Snape que internen estaba mirando al chico nuevo.

el sombrero fue colocado en la cabeza. Harry finalmente apartó la mirada de Snape y miró al chico nuevo.

De repente, el sombrero gritó la casa el niño estaba ción de estar en

"GRYFFINDOR"

De repente todo el mundo a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor empezó a aplaudir

Billy caminaba por las filas de asientos hacia la mesa viendo Harry sonrió se acercó a él y se sentó.

"Hola"

Harry le sonrió

"Hola"

Billy sonrió y extendió la mano y le tocó el brazo de la bruja hizo que Harry empieza a gritar de dolor a todos los profesores estaban corriendo hacia él y como él se desmayaba vio la cara de preocupación del profesor Snape de pie sobre él.

- Flash back-end

Ese chico Billy y él me tocó y entonces algo salió mal entonces ... Ese olor me recuerda ...

"Potter, si usted debería dejar de admirar su auto que podría llegar a tratar de averiguar lo que está"

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a Snape

"Lamento terriblemente profesor, voy a parar"

Snape miraba a Harry

"Vamos a estar recibiendo la ayuda de Billy Simpson"

Harry miró

¿Quién? "

Snape suspiró y miró a Harry

"Billy que Simpson fue ordenada en su casa hace dos semanas"

Harry se sorprendió

"Que hace mucho tiempo?"

"Sí. Ahora muévete para que podamos entramado"

Harry asintió y siguió a Snape por las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Harry miró a Billy, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas mirando a través de los libros. Levantó la vista y sonrió

"Hola Sevie Veo que le trajo"

Para escuchar a Harry que le rompió el corazón a millones de piezas

¿Por qué pensó Harry ¿Por qué tiene que ser él que me robó el Severo ... No la mía, pero todavía lo amo.

Billy miró a Harry y sonrió

Está jugando en mi juego sólo un par de semanas y que será el mío.

Snape miró a Billy y frunció el ceño

"No me llames de nuevo me oyes"

espíritus Harry mayor

Él no lo quiere tal vez todavía tienen una oportunidad

Harry miró a Snape y se sentó lejos de la pared Billy estaba apoyado contra porque se sentía incómodo con sus alas. Harry miró a Snape que estaba mirando a través de un libro de texto.

"Profesor?" Snape miró a Harry "¿qué?"

"¿Sabe usted ... No importa" mirar hacia abajo en el libro de texto.

Snape miró a Harry

Me pregunto qué estaba pensando. Él es tan hermoso como el de trabajo.

Billy miró a Snape y notó la mirada de sus ojos.

Gruñendo en voz baja, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Snape y Harry le vio como se fue.

"Profesor" Harry susurró "¿por qué me miras así?"

Snape se sacudió de su trance y miró a Harry Potter creo que no debe dejar .. "

Dumbledore entró en el aula y luego "Severo Estaba pensando que Harry debe permanecer con usted hasta que pueda descubrir qué es y creo que Harry, también debe utilizar el encanto glamour hasta que pueda encontrar la manera de ocultar su ...características nuevas eh ... "

Snape miró a Dumbledore

No puedo creer que sabe de mi ... uh ... enamorada de Harry, ¿por qué él Identificación simplemente dejar que Harry quedarte aquí conmigo?

Harry miró a Dumbledore

"No se preocupe profesor por alguna razón desconocida ya sé cómo ocultar mis alas y" mirando hacia abajo en sus manos "lo que se trata de que voy a llamar a las garras"

Dumbledore sonrió y miró a Snape y sonrió

"Nos vemos pronto y luego"

Harry miró a Snape y sonrió

"Lo siento profesor" Snape miró con sorpresa "¿para qué?"

"Por tener que quedarse aquí porque parece que no me quieren aquí"

Usted no sabe lo equivocado que están Harry

"No se preocupe más pronto nos encontramos con lo que son los más rápidos se puede dejar"

-Aquella noche-

De pie en el baño Severo miró auto

No me siento así. Basta con mirar a Harry no me quieres por lo que parece

mirando a la imagen que tenía de Harry susurró

"Te amo Harry

Harry miró a la puerta Snape había pasado por

Me pregunto lo que el asunto es que él ha estado allí por años

Harry levantó la mirada cuando escuchó un suave gemido de repente de la puerta que Snape había entrado en un grito llegó a sus oídos, junto con su nombre.

Sofoco rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de Snape le había dicho a dormir y se quedó mirando la puerta.

Snape miró por encima de la sala y se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba fuera de su habitación. Gruñidos fue a abrir la puerta cuando un pensamiento vino a él.

¿Y si él me oyó, y es vergüenza de mirarme?

Mirando a la puerta, suspiró y llamó a la puerta

"Harry está ahí? '

Harry abrió la puerta con un suspiro se puso de pie frente a Snape que lo miró de arriba abajo

'Harry he descubierto lo que la mitad de lo que es y que es que son la mitad vampiro y la otra mitad de ustedes no han descubierto todavía "

Harry lo miró con la mirada más entusiasmados en la cara

"¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en que figura el resto a cabo? Y cuáles son mis características vampiro? Tengo que beber sangre?

Snape resopló al ver la cara Tiró

"La mitad de los vampiros la única que beber su sangre, pero los compañeros ya que no han sido capaces de beber la sangre de la otra mitad de ustedes ha hecho suyas, por lo que no quieren o no se morirán de hambre antes de encontrar a tu pareja"

Harry miró

"¿Cómo voy a averiguar eso?"

Snape miró por encima del hombro de él

"En su cumpleaños número 17 que será capaz de decir"

Harry miró a su alrededor y cambió

"Así que .. eh ... no me importaría Profe ..."

Billy repente vino corriendo en

"Lo siento profesor por llegar tarde", sonriendo a Harry

Harry miró a Snape y suspiró

"Señor me voy ahora"

"POTTER! Fueron crees que tu vas?"

"Fuera"

"Así mantenerse cerca de los calabozos y no entrar en ninguna travesura"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y salió del salón de clases.

"HARRY ¡Por aquí!"

Harry miró por encima del hombro y vio a Hermione que citan a ir a ella

"¿Dónde está Ron?"

"Él está en clase de McGonagall porque tiene una detención por habladurías Profesor Snape"

Harry miró triste, pero no dijo nada

Hermione le miró

"Lo que está en su mente de Harry?"

Harry la miró y suspiró

"Y yo .. ya sabes cómo me gusta Snape?"

"Sí"

"Y creo que Él me ama también"

Hermione, Harry miró y frunció el ceño

"Usted sabe que usted ama a Darco"

Harry se ruborizó

"Si bien la lov i ... El amor a él ya Sev ... Snape, así"

Hermione parecía disgustado y volvió la cabeza y miró el libro que había estado leyendo

"Muy bien si no te importa creo que voy a estar volviendo en las mazmorras"

todos los Hermoine hizo fue levantar una ceja y siguió mirando hacia abajo en el trabajo

Harry dirigió hacia el mazmorras profundas en el pensamiento y no escuchar los pasos que le seguía. Harry salió de su trance cuando sintió que alguien envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Turniong alrededor se encontró cara a cara con Billy.

"Pensé que eras entramado con el profesor Snape? Y ¿por qué tienes los brazos alrededor de mí?"

Billy miró a Harry y le sonrió, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besarlo desliza sus manos por el pecho de Harry en la cintura en el culo y squeesed ella.

Harry gimió y relisation lo golpeó y empujó Billy distancia.

"Aléjate de mí que usted pendejo"

Billy sonrió

"Que le encantó saber que has hecho y que me amas"

Harry frunció el ceño y miró

"I love 2 personas y esas dos personas no son, para que me deje en paz para siempre ¿lo captas?"

Billy lo miró y suspiró

"Yo sí lo tengo"

caminar fuera

Adiós a Harry que no pueda ver u oír de mí otra vez

Draco sttod allí mirando la escena desde las sombras

¿a quién amar? podría una de esas personas que me

Harry miró a Snape cuando entró en la habitación

"I Sir preguntaba .."

"Severo"

Harry miró confundido

"Ya que estamos viviendo en el i mismas habitaciones que podríamos llamar entre si con el mismo nombre ¿no Harry?"

Harry sonrió y miró sus manos

"I severus estaba preguntando ... eh ... Yo había oído que era un excelente volante cuando eran jóvenes así que ¿podrías ser capaz de enseñarme?"

Snape miró a Harry y sonrió

"El Golden Boy me quiere un git pelo grasiento que le enseñe?" Harry asintió con la cabeza Snape suspiró "bien"

Harry miró emocionado que levantó de un salto y le dio un abrazo enorme Snape

"Gracias tanto"

Snape suspiró y sonrió a Harry

"Harry no es algo que tengo que ... um ... digo"

Harry lo miró y le sonrió

"Lo que es Severus?"

Snape miró hacia abajo y luego se dirigió a su sillón favorito que era de color su tipo favorito de color verde y se sentó

"Harry ... así que me preguntaba antes de que yo diga que le gustaría un trago de algo?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y sonrió al ver la cabeza de Snape hacia su barra de esconder el frasco de suero de la verdad que se vierte en una taza y se acercó a Harry sentado le entregó la copa que contenía la mitad de la poción de Harry y lo vio beberlo antes de que él bebe su propia taza de suero de la verdad.

"Harry, ¿realmente quieres que te ayude con tu vuelo?"

Harry lo miró y le sonrió

-Sí, y quiero que usted me ayude con algunas otras cosas también "

Snape sonrió y miró a la ligeramente enrojecida Harry

"Harry y hay algo que wan a decir ... te amo Harry y yo estoy en amor con mi ahijado Draco"

Harry se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo y con una sonrisa, dio un salto y corrió hacia Snape y comenzó a besarlo en la celebración con toda su fuerza el pensamiento de que si dejaba ir ahora que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo se vendrá abajo en torno a él y él se dejó sentir terrón y otra vez solo.

-Bueno ... eh ... "

Snape miró a Harry y le sonrió y tiró de él en un beso

Draco estaba fuera de las Salas de Snape y sonrió

Uno de los dos hombres me encanta el amor de mí, pero ¿qué pasa con el otro?

Snape miró a Harry y sonrió

"Así que te amo Draco o sólo a mí?"

Harry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo

"I. .. a mi me gusta Draco y Usted"

Snape sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante y le dio a Harry un profundo beso apasionado.Él se apartó cuando la puerta abierta revelando un roto muy emocionada y sonrojándose el uno y el único Malloy Draco.

"Qué tanto significa?"

que lo miró y suspiró

"Usted ha estado escuchando, entonces?" Snape le preguntaron

Draco se sonrojó un poco más y asintió con la cabeza Harry sonrió

"Sí que tanto te quiero tanto ¿cuál es el problema?"

"I. .. I. .. El amor que ustedes dos también"

Harry miró sorprendido y miró y sonrió Severo

"¿Qué sabemos?"

Snape miró a Draco y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él y comenzó a besarlo lentamente de modo que si Draco quería alejarse pudo. Draco estrechó entre sus brazos alrededor de él y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo el beso antes calienta hasta que ambos se quejaban y andar a tientas entre sí.

Harry vio a la fascinación, hasta que se dio cuenta de que si no los detuvo ya que sería ir todo el camino delante de él.

Se aclaró la garganta

"Um ... Ustedes todavía estoy aquí"

Draco y Snape suavemente se separaron y miró a Harry

"Lo siento Harry"

Draco lo miró de pronto saltó sobre él besándole las manos corriendo arriba y abajo de su pecho, mientras que tener una batalla con la lengua de Harry. Esta vez fue Snape sentirse avergonzado se aclaró la garganta, se inclinó y le susurró al oído de Draco.

"Si no se detienen antes de Dumbledore podría caminar a través de la puerta y descubrir que preferre Chicos entonces las niñas"

Draco lentamente se apartó y miró a Harry y luego miró a Snape

"Así que ... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Harry miró a su alrededor y se levantó

"Tengo que ir a alguna parte, pero estaré de vuelta"

Draco se levantó y miró a Harry

"Fue algo que hice que es lo que usted quiere ir a alguna parte?"

Harry se volvió y se dirigió de nuevo a él y se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un suave y tierno beso

"Que no hizo nada malo ni te Severo Sólo necesito algo de tiempo a solas eso es todo"

Harry salió del retrato y se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Murmurando la contraseña a la Dama Gorda se dirigió a las escaleras con la esperanza de encontrar a Ron y Hermione.

Encontrar los dos en el dormitorio de los niños que escuchó la conversación

"... Debemos hacer un plan para deshacerse de Harry cuando vence el Señor Oscuro"

Hermione se apoyó en él sonriendo

"Así que una vez que vence el señor oscuro que cualquiera de matarlo o limpiar su memoria y se esconden en algún lugar y le dicen al público que Harry había muerto durante la batalla final y que mataron al señor oscuro para tratar de salvar su vida."

Harry se quedó allí. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando no eran más que admitir que iban a tratar de matarlo. Ajuste de su deslumbramiento corrió todo el camino hacia la mazmorra. throughing abrir la puerta, caminó en la búsqueda de sólo Draco en la sala.

"Hey Harry ¿qué te pasa?"

Harry se sentó junto a él y le miró con tristeza

"Pensé que había dos amigos que realmente se preocupaba por mí, pero yo estaba mal tan mal"

Draco se levantó y se acercó a él y se subió a su regazo

"Yo voy a hacer seguro de que se le olvida lo que pasó hoy sólo por un rato"

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ ADVERTENCIA ESCENA LEMON /

Harry miró como Draco y prestó hacia adelante y comenzó a besarlo. Harry loward sus manos hacia los pantalones de Draco desabrochar ellos. Draco movió la boca de Harry y comenzó a chupar en el cuello.

"Dray parada"

Draco lo miró y frunció el ceño

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo que si lo hacemos aquí y alguien entra"

Draco asintió con la cabeza y agarrar la mano

"Buen punto de ahora vamos a la habitación de Sevs"

una vez en la sala de Harry y Draco se desnudaron y se subió a la cama.

"Hey Harry lo hace relise que soy Seme"

"Aww" Harry hizo un mohín

Draco se rió entre dientes y prestaron y comenzó a besarle las manos a deslizarse polla de Harry deslizando su otra mano entre sus piernas pero Harry agarró la mano.

"Esta vez no por favor?"

Draco asintió y bajó la cabeza y empezó a chupar la polla de Harry.

Harry comenzó a jadear y empujó sus caderas hasta encontrarse con su boca. Harry a través de la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó: "DRACO" Antes de volver a caer en la cama

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ FINAL ESCENA LEMON /

Snape se rió entre dientes

"Veo que ustedes dos se divirtieron en mi cama?"

Harry y Draco lo miró y sonrió. que tanto le tiró en la cama y le besó la mejilla

"Hubiera sido mucho mejor con ustedes aquí Sev"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y dio su cabeza contra Snape.

"Te quiero Sevrus y Draco"

"I Love you que, dos de ustedes"

"Igual"

Severo miró a Harry y sonrió

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?"

Harry prestó su cabeza contra su hombro

"Ron y Hermione están planeando o me mata o limpiar la memoria de la batalla final y toda mi vida y mi escondite lejos de todo el mundo"

Snape era un hervidero

"Cómo se atreven ... Creo que debemos informar a la orden y Dumbledore"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se aferró a Draco y Snape del brazo y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Una vez en la oficina de Dumbledore estaban sentados esperando a que llegue. De repente la puerta se abrió y Dumbledore barrieron con una sonrisa brillante y un brillo en sus ojos.

"Entonces, ¿qué te ha traído tres a mi oficina?"

Harry lo miró y suspiró

"Y el profesor Snape dijo que sería lo mejor para informar a usted y el orden de lo que Ron y Hermione están planeando"

Dumbledore miró a Harry el centelleo en sus ojos había dimmend un poco.

"¿Qué están planeando"

Harry respiró hondo para que pudiera terminar la frase de un tirón

"Ron y Hermione están planeando o me mata o limpiar la memoria de la batalla final y toda mi vida y mi escondite lejos de todo el mundo"

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla con una expresión triste

"Harry y ¿podría ir a buscar los dos y traerlos aquí, por favor"

Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta

"Sí el profesor"

Draco se levantó imdietly

"Esperar lo que si consiguen lo que sus hablando con él. Voy a ir con él "

Harry y Draco se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor después de pedir un par de Gryffindor si habían visto a Ron y Hermione. todos habían dicho que estaban en los dormitorios de los niños.

subiendo las escaleras hacia la mujer gorda

'Password'

"Ocultar dragón"

la puerta se abrió alowing Harry y Draco in Subiendo hacia el dormitorio de niños abrieron la puerta y miró en encontrar los dos tendido en la cama.

"Ron y Hermione vamos a tomar hasta ver al profesor Dumbledore"

Ambos se levantó de un salto y lo miró

"¿Por qué iba a querer a vernos para?"

Draco miró furioso Ojalá pudiera maldición de aquí al olvido

"No sabemos"

Snape estaba de pie fuera de la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Potter y Draco tienes que venir conmigo. Que el ministro y el Profesor Dumbledore te están esperando"

Snape y Draco Harry se establecen en los calabozos que se conoció a Billy

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí pensé que te habías ido?"

Billy miró a Draco luego sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Harry

"He venido a decirte lo que Harry es"

Harry se animó a que

"¿Qué soy yo?"

"Un Tre Gren"

Harry miró

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Sólo hay una conocida Gren vida que me es Tre. Cuando me tocó lo qwoke algo que yacía adormecida dentro de ti."

"Oh ... Pero, ¿qué dosis de hacerlo?"

"Eres un ser muy poderoso ahora Harry sólo tenga cuidado de ahora en adelante. Tengo que irme ahora, así que despedirme de vosotros"

Harry, Draco y Snape miró al salir

Harry se sentó en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, mirando a través de los libros de buscar a través de los libros o tratando de encontrar por lo menos un párrafo corto de lo que un Tre Gren era.

Mirando a través de un libro muy antiguo que parecía que estaba por lo menos mil años de edad se encontró con un título y saltó de alegría

Gren Tre ¿Qué son?

Gren Tre una criaturas muy antigua que se

supuestamente vivió en la tierra hasta que un terremoto

que sucedió en la época prehistórica

despertó a los de conducción a la superficie

para alimentarse.

Son similares a los dioses muy poderosos

tienen dos compañeros. la mayoría nunca encontrará dos compañeros

pero algunos lo harán.

un Tre Gren es capaz de quedar embarazada ya que estas criaturas son tan raras

no tenemos ninguna información sobre

el apareamiento o el embarazo.

En existencia ha habido por lo menos 100 Tres Gren vivo.

Harry se sentó y miró el breve artículo

esto fue escrito más de mil años atrás, por lo que han sido más de nosotros.

Harry se puso de pie desconocido para él que fue visto por un niño que era muy celoso y no quería más que a arrancar el corazón de Harry y los piensos para el calamar gigante.

Harry miró a su alrededor a continuación, con un suspiro-cogió el libro y se dirigió hacia la plataforma que lo había encontrado en. Caminando hacia las habitaciones de Snape preguntándose cómo iba a decirles lo que era. Parar en medio del pasillo cuando oyó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Harry se dio la vuelta pero no vio lo que estaba caminando por el pasillo que también notó que las huellas habían parado de un par de segundos después de él como si le seguían a las habitaciones que se alojaba en.

Harry rápidamente corrió hacia las habitaciones mientras caminaba tras las huellas en marcha de nuevo. Preocupado de que estaba en peligro corrió todo el camino a sus habitaciones y se deslizó en el interior antes de quien fue tras él podría ponerse al día.

Draco levantó la vista cuando vio a Harry apoyado contra la puerta. De pie se apresuró a lado de Harry

"¿Qué te pasa Harry?"

Harry lo miró y le prestó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco

"Había alguien detrás de mí así que me apuré un poco, eso es todo"

Draco miró sorprendido y le miró y luego agarrar de la mano y lo condujo a Snape se estaba trabajando

"Sev Creo que alguien está fuera para obtener Harry"

Snape miró y miró sombrío

"Draco y hay gente a por él que sabe"

Harry miró entre ellos

"Bueno la cosa es Severo es que en mi camino de regreso de la biblioteca que fue seguido por una persona cada vez que se detuvo todo aquel que se detuvo conmigo"

Severo se sentó mirando a Harry y suspiró

"Tal vez de Billy volvió porque él piensa que dos tendrán otra oportunidad?"

Harry choque con la cabeza lo dudo por cierto tengo una copia del artículo aquí sería que les guste leerlo? "

Snape se levantó y sonrió

"Eso es genial que haya encontrado un artículo por lo menos es algo que Billy no te lo diría de lo que son"

Draco se inclinó y besó a Harry envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a presionar sus caderas en la fabricación de Harry Harry gemido.

"Dray ..." pantalón "debemos ..." jadeo "parada"

Draco detuve y le miró y frunció el ceño

"¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Harry prestó hacia atrás y casi se cayó de nuevo si no fuera por Snape, que extendió la mano y se apoderó de él.

"Gracias Severo"

Snape prestado abajo y le dio y rápido y apasionado beso antes de dejarlo ir

"No hay problema Harry. Déjame ver el artículo"

Harry dio la copia del artículo a Snape y se fue y se sentó en la cama y vio que ellos se sientan juntos leyendo.

Su tan juntos que no creo que me encanta la cantidad que por lo mismo que uno para el otro.

Draco se dio la vuelta como si la audición de Producciones del Sur de Harry y corrió a abrazarlo.

"¿Significa esto que estamos tus compañeros?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y lo miró

"Lo hizo ninguno de obtener cualquier información sobre lo que va a suceder a Hermione y Ron?"

Draco y Snape lo miró y sonrió

"Su expulsión y no de su prohibición de usar o participar en algo que es mágico"

Harry sonrió y se levantó y se acercó a ellos y se sentó entre ellos

"Por lo que es dormir esta noche en el medio?"

Harry se despertó temprano en la mañana y miró a Snape con una sonrisa le prestó hacia delante y lo besó suavemente que a su vez despertó Snape.

"Harry es lo que pasa?"

"Nada"

"Entonces ¿por qué me despiertas?"

"Así que te besaba y que te despertó. No hay problema?"

Snape se sentó y miró la hora y luego miró a Harry

"Sus 5 de la mañana. ¿Por qué tienes que ir a despertarme para?"

Harry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia las cubiertas

"Sev así podríamos"

"Lo que me has llamado?"

Snape se dio la vuelta por la sorpresa y se acercó a Harry y le agarró la barbilla y la levantó

"Lo que me has llamado?"

Harry lo miró y viendo que no cualquier enojo sonrió

"Te he llamado Sev. Modo alguno estaba pensando ahora que estamos solos podemos oh no sé hacer o algo así"

Snape se sentó en la cama y miró a Draco que estaba durmiendo

"No podemos"

Harry hizo un mohín

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no sería correcto hacer con usted y no con él"

Harry de repente se puso de pie con una tristeza en su rostro

"No creo que esto, que lo ama más que usted me ama"

Snape se puso de pie y lo miró

"Eso no es cierto"

Snape se puso de pie y caminó hacia él y lo abrazó

"Yo te amo Harry y Draco la misma cantidad"

inclinándose hacia adelante, besó a Harry. Deslizando su lengua por el labio inferior de Harry pidiendo entrada. Harry abrió la boca y comenzó a tratar de conseguir una posición dominante en el beso.

Snape Slipt las manos por el pecho de Harry, así como desprendimiento de sus estaban semidesnudos, cuando Draco se despertó y les anunció que estaba despierto.

"Bueno, si me lo nuevo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo entonces habría despertado a unirse a"

Harry y Snape miró y le sonrió

"Bien por suerte para usted que se va a detener y comenzar a prepararse para sus prácticas de la mañana de pociones de Harry y Dray tiene tarea Transfiguración que no hizo"

Harry miró herido, pero asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar su libro de texto de pociones y su cuaderno de notas. Draco se sentó junto a Snape

"¿Cuál es el asunto con él?"

Snape le miró y frunció el ceño

"Él piensa que Te amo más que Te quiero"

Draco se levantó y abandonó la habitación sin decir nada a Snape.

"Harry, ¿por qué piensas eso?"

Harry miró a Draco y miró hacia abajo

"Porque ustedes están siempre juntos y unidos que nunca me deja dormir en medio de la noche, oigo a ustedes en la ducha, nunca ha Sev duchas conmigo tan bien ... espero que ver la razón"

Draco lo agarró del brazo y se lo

"Que tanto te gusta la misma cantidad de Harry"

Harry suspiró y se dirigió al dormitorio para iniciar sus clases por la mañana.

El niño escuchó el argumento de que estaba pasando en las habitaciones entre Harry y Draco

Una vez que relises que no son para él va a salir e ir en busca de sus compañeros cuando eso sucede voy a matarlo.

Harry miró a Snape que estaba trabajando en el marcado los primeros años de ensayo de pociones

"Sev?"

Snape se volvió a mirarlo

"Sí"

Harry respiró hondo

"Wouldyoulikeashowerwithme?"

Snape miró a Harry y luego frunció el ceño realización cayó en la cuenta

"Quieres tener una ducha con usted?"

Harry asintió y bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo

"Está bien déjame terminar esto, entonces te veré allí ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y corrió al cuarto de baño sentirse demasiado feliz. Harry despojado y se convirtió en la ducha a la temperatura adecuada y entró y esperó a que severus venir pulg Harry estaba apoyado contra la pared cuando oyó la puerta abierta y alguien empiece a tomar de sus telas. Harry echó un vistazo y para su horror que se encuentran Draco y Snape se besan y se tocan. Harry rápidamente cerró la cortina y frunció el ceño.

Me ción a ser yo que con él no está haciendo Draco

"Uh ... Sev te va en la ducha conmigo o vas a seguir haciendo con Draco?"

Snape y Draco saltó aparte y miró la cortina para ver a Harry de pie mirando a miró en estado de shock

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí Harry?"

Harry miró a Snape y le sonrió suavemente

"Sev y dijo que había una ducha conmigo"

Draco lo miró y le sonrió

"Así que es genial vamos Sev entrar en la ducha conmigo y Harry"

Harry se apartó de Draco para entrar y luego miró a Snape

"Qué vas a conseguir en Sev?"

Snape se quedó allí y miró a los dos

"Oh i bien se pondrá en allí con el tanto de ustedes con una condición?"

Harry y Draco se miraron entre sí, a continuación, miró a Snape que los miraba con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios y sus ojos brillan con un mal desconocido.

"Está bien", dijeron los dos al unísono

Snape sonrió y miró con una sonrisa maliciosa a los muchachos que él respondió lo que fue en ambos de sus mentes.

"Quiero que ustedes dos a la mierda unos a otros delante de mí en este momento, de hecho, así que apague que el agua y llegar a ella"

Snape sonrió al ver a Harry y Draco hacer lo que quería. Una vez que hubo terminado se salió de la ducha y lo miró esperando que él les diga algo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde lo hacemos Sev?

Snape se quedó pensando

"Dormitorio, Ahora se preparan"

ADVERTENCIA YAOI

Harry miró a Draco y se pasó una mano por el pecho a sus caderas y conectado a tierra caderas caderas contra Draco, que causó

Draco a gemir y tire más maravillado a Harry en cómo el cuerpo de Harry, que era delgada pero bien tonificada y lleno de músculos.

Draco miró a Harry y bajó la cabeza y empezó a lamer y cortar su camino por el pecho de Harry a sus pezones y lamer y

chupar los que hizo que Harry gritar y agarrar la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Draco y tire de él y comenzó a besarlo cortando la

parte inferior de los labios para llevarlo a abrir la boca. Draco abrió la boca y abrió la boca y permitió que Harry se deslice la lengua para

la boca de alta.

Harry cerró la boca y cuando lo abrió miró por encima del hombro de Draco y Snape vio sentado en una silla mirando a

con la lujuria en sus ojos.

Draco Harry se trasladó a la cama y le arrancó los pantalones. Harry se acercó y cogió la prohibición de la cintura de los boxeadores de Draco. Dar un tirón

hacia abajo, mientras se siente lamer Draco, pellizco y un beso hasta el fondo de su pecho hacia su erección cada vez mayor.

Draco se pasó los dedos arriba y abajo del eje endurecido. Bajando la cabeza de Draco pasó la lengua desde la parte inferior de la polla de Harry hasta el final

el vano de la punta y se chupa suavemente en la parte superior. Harry gritó empujando las caderas hacia la boca de Draco. Draco celebrada Harry

las caderas hacia abajo y bajó la cabeza más abajo del cuerpo de Harry hacia el agujero de Harry. susurrando un hechizo de lubricación se sentó y lubbed

hasta la polla.

"Harry esto podría lastimar ¿estás bien con eso?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se envuelve sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Draco se deslizó lentamente en el interior de Harry haciendo una mueca ligeramente cuando se enteró de Harry suspiro

y llorar de dolor. una vez completamente dentro de él Draco esperó hasta que Harry estaba completamente listo y fue empujando las caderas hacia atrás contra Dracos.

"Dray ... (pantalón) ... deje de molestar"

Draco suspiró y comenzó a un ritmo lento desplazamiento dentro y fuera de gruñó y gimió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de

el cuello de Draco tirando de él hacia abajo para comenzar a besarlo. Harry rompió el beso y con su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó de Draco

cum nombre pasarse tanto de Harry y el estómago de Draco. Un par de empujones más tarde con un grito Draco cummed dentro de Harry.

Deslizarse del asiento de Harry Draco estaba a su lado jadeando.

"Sev lo que quieras"

cuando no hubo respuesta de Harry y Draco miró fueron Snape estaba sentado. Se sonrió cuando se dieron cuenta de que había

sólo metió la mano fuera de sus pantalones.

"Sí, ustedes hicieron un trabajo marvalous"

Harry sonrió y dio su cabeza contra el hombro de Draco y sonrió a Snape

"Así que va usted a unirse a nosotros en la cama?"

Snape sonrió y miró a los hombres que amó

"Si quieres que me uno a vosotros en la cama"

Ambos asintieron con entusiasmo y se movían. Harry hizo espacio a su lado al mismo tiempo, Draco estaba haciendo el espacio a su lado.

Snape cuenta de esto y frunció el ceño miró entre los niños y las nuevas que, si optan por dormir junto a Draco que Harry tendría

jealouse para Snape se dirigió a Harry que hizo la mirada emraled muchacho de ojos en él con la felicidad absoluta.

Snape sonrió y prestado contra el tablero de la cama y vio dos de ellos duermen. Él slaowly no despertar a los chicos establecidos y se fue

a dormir.

Harry se despertó y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape era el único despierto a su lado.

Harry rodó sobre su costado y le sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿cómo combate esa ducha ahora?"

Snape le miró y sonrió

"Harry no es algo que ha estado en mi mente desde que lo dijo"

Harry lo miró y suspiró

"¿Qué es?"

Snape miró hacia otro lado por un segundo y se quedó en nada sólo para poder obtener el valor para decirle a

Harry lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Harry cuando usted dijo que no creía que yo os he amado la forma en que el amor de Draco y el mal"

Harry se sorprendió

"La verdad se lo dijo más como la única razón que no han hecho el amor con que todavía es porque ... bueno yo nunca

pensaba que no estaban preparados y ahora veo el error de permitir que creo que nunca te amó "

Harry lo miró y sonrió envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y suspiró

"Entiendo bien las precauciones por lo que permite ir a tomar una ducha"

Snape sonrió y se levantó junto con Harry y se dirigió a la ducha envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de

la cintura de Harry, que lo levantó y lo llevó a la ducha con él.

Harry sonrió y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho Snape

"Me alegro de que no aman a Draco más que a mí entonces, pero ..."

Snape le miró y frunció el ceño y prestó abajo y le dio un tierno beso

"No te preocupes voy a amar al tanto de que la misma cantidad no importa qué. ¿De acuerdo?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y salió de la ducha para coger una toalla cuando

Draco estrechó entre sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo miró

"Draco lo que estás haciendo a Harry?"

Draco levantó la mirada para encontrar a Snape de pie completamente desnuda mirando a las dos de ellos con una sonrisa suave. Draco

sonrió

"No te preocupes no soy abusar sexualmente de él ni nada soy Harry?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió agarró de Draco y tiró de él en la ducha

con él y le sonrió.

"Agacharse Draco"

Draco lo miró y frunció el ceño "¿por qué?"

Harry lo miró y le sonrió

"Me voy a la mierda usted mientras Sev no me justa?"

Draco asintió con la cabeza y miró a Snape que parecía completamente sorprendido ante las palabras de Harry. Snape

agarró del brazo y lo miró con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"¿Está seguro?"

"Sí"

Snape asintió con la cabeza y vio como Draco se inclinó sobre la bañera, Harry corriendo suavemente los dedos por la espalda y

abajo entre los montones de carne que se escondía de Draco capullo de rosa. Snape se dejó caer de rodillas

y empezó a lamer y mordisquear baja de la espalda de Harry.

Bajó la lengua más hasta que fue lamiendo Harry capullo de rosa.

Snape pegado un dedo dentro de Harry, al mismo tiempo que Harry se pegue el dedo por primera vez en Draco.

una vez que Harry y Draco se prepararon Harry y Snape estaba Harry deslizó suavemente

en el interior de Draco. Snape suspiró y también él se deslizó suavemente en el interior de Harry.

Harry comenzó a un ritmo rápido, mientras que Snape se fue poco a poco a pesar de que Harry

les rogaba que se fuera más rápido.

Harry bajó la cabeza y le besó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Draco ya través de su cabeza hacia atrás y

Gritó tanto de Draco y los nombres de Snape.

Draco y Snape tanto gruñó a su liberación.

que prestó unos contra otros todos satisfechos.

"Por cierto Harry he descubierto que se está siguiendo"

Harry se animó y miró a Snape.

"Puse un encanto fuera del lado de nuestra puerta un par de días y un cierto Gryffindor estaba fuera"

Harry miró expectante

"Fue Seamus"

Harry suspiró y acarició el cuello

"Las cifras de su estado yendo en pos de mí durante tres años"

Draco gimió cuando el agua comenzó a calentarse a la temperatura insoportable y estaba allí

un hechizo que se les impide salir de la ducha.

Harry desplegó sus alas y se envuelve en torno a dos de sus compañeros y envió una onda de gran alcance de la destrucción

encanto que sólo enfureció a la persona que lo había puesto arriba.

Obtención de sus compañeros fuera del agua levantó la vista para encontrar Seamus pie y gruñendo furiosamente

"¿Por qué te Harry? Nunca ir más atención de usted y sin embargo son en voz alta para que fuera con vosotros"

Harry lo miró con la más fría de las expresiones

"Se trató de matar a mis compañeros y quiere que me vaya contigo? Que están locos creo que deberías

dejar antes de convocar el profesor Dumbledore "

Seamus se limitó a mirarlo con expresión de enojo y

"Bien, pero si alguna vez te vayas, nunca será capaz de encontrarme y me estás"

Harry lo miró y se volvió y miró a sus dos compañeros

"¿Estás bien? '

Ambos asintieron y sonrieron

"Tenemos una quest para ti el amor de Harry"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te quieres casar los dos?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza ya través de sus brazos alrededor de ellos \

"Los amo chicos"

Snape y Draco sonrió

"Nos encanta que dos"

EL FINAL


End file.
